Just a Petty Rich Girl
by SJL19
Summary: Carl got caught red handed stealing from the local Target. Instead of being sent to Juvy he's to attend the school everyday and do community hours. Surrounded by rich fucks, Carl takes on the world of rich shit and becomes close to Adelaide Clarkson. A girl whom he's seen everyday for the past 2 years but has finally taken a notice to. / Set 6 years in the future. 16 year old Carl
1. Smokes

_I've always loved the idea of romance between a rich/poor couple, plus I love Carl's character and I can't wait till he gets older and begins to get more lines and a better storyline. So I just took his character and made this, idek what this is. _

_RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE _

_Also send prompts of any characters, I'd love a writing challenge. _

_Also, this chapter isn't very good, it's just an introduction. _

* * *

"Alright I'll be home by 8!" Carl yelled as he opened the back door to get away from Fiona's screeching voice from the top of the stairs.

"… Ian and Lip are coming over! Carl!" She continued yelling, he sighed loudly catching the eyes of Liam at the dinner table and winked. He felt bad for thinking Fiona was annoying but she really was.

"Yes, OK!" He yelled back, "I'm going now! Bye!" He slammed the back door shut so she'd know he left. Ian and Lip came over everyday what the hell was the big fucking deal about today he thought. He bounded down the steps and jumped over some muddy puddles, scurrying to get to the park to smoke a spiffy with Hank before going to school. Yes, he was going to school, he was on probation for stealing from the newly opened Target down the street. Luckily, Tony got him to do community hours instead of going to Juvy, he didn't want to be some bastard's bitch from the stories Mickey told him even though Mickey probably enjoyed that shit. Carl grimaced at the thought, buttholes were not supposed to be stuffed with something that wasn't shit.

So because he was on probation he had to go to school every day and work his 300 hours of community service at the library in the North Side. Which meant stuck up bitches galore all around him for 5 hours a day and 12 hours on the weekends, lucky him. It was chilly out today and he wrapped his hand- me-down army cargo jacket from Ian, tightly around himself as well as tightening his stupid green scarf around his face. He needed a smoke now, where the fuck was Hank. He spun around checking for Hank, who had the same punishment as him but his hours were done at the community center down the street.

The government had been trying to mend differences between the middle class folks and the low class folks for years, the result of all this action has planted a school for higher learning right smack dab in the middle of the North Side and South side which means he gets to wear some uncomfortable gray dress pants, a scratchy white dress shirt and a dumb ass dark green tie. The only good thing outta this was Fiona's happy face when she saw him all dressed up and looking presentable and those short green kilts the girls wear, which he thought was the perfect view when walking up the stairs.

He saw Hank striding towards him wearing only his uniform, dumb ass. He was going to freeze and end up stealing some dude's jacket from school. Hank smiled as he noticed Carl jittering from the chills and quickened his step, when he got to him he already had the smokes out and he handed one to Carl.

"Thanks man," Carl grunted as he took a long drag feeling at ease and warmer.

"No problem," Hank blew out with a cough, probably sucking too much in.

"Did you do the American History essay?" Carl asked remembering it was due today; luckily he got Debbie to write it and print it up. He also knew she slipped it in his binder, ah thank god for Debs. Hank glanced at him and snorted with laughter, he swiped his hand through his hair and shook it.

"Why the fuck would I do it?" He breathed out with some smoke; I looked at him and shook my head.

"Ms. K is gonna beat ya." Carl stated, taking another hit off the cig.

"I hope she spanks me" Hank said dreamily, they both laughed and dropped their cigs on the steps of their school and bounded loudly into the school.


	2. Grumbles

_I've always loved the idea of romance between a rich/poor couple, plus I love Carl's character and I can't wait till he gets older and begins to get more lines and a better storyline. So I just took his character and made this, idek what this is._

_RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE_

_Also send prompts of any characters, I'd love a writing challenge._

* * *

Carl was gazing off into space in 3 period English, he was dreaming about smoking weed on his roof while looking at the stars, he shook himself awake. What a pussy he thought to himself and chuckled quietly to himself. He actually loved being high and staring at the stars, it was peaceful and quiet and he liked to empty his mind there. He couldn't wait till the period was over so he could meet up with the gang and eat. He checked his pockets but felt nothing. He forgot to ask Fi for some change so he could buy a beef patty. His stomach grumbled and he moaned slightly as his stomach shook. He didn't even eat breakfast or dinner last night. He was so tired from lifting 50 lbs. boxes of books he just KO'd on his bed. He clutched his stomach and placed his head on the desk trying to clear his head. The guys weren't going to share shit with him, so he was going to tell them he got detention and he was going to camp out in the bathroom. Fuck, he thought then he wouldn't be eating till 8 since he had community hours to fulfill. He groaned again thinking about food, he breathed deeply and lifted his head to check the time but caught eyes with Adelaide, the smart-ass rich girl he sat beside in the majority of his classes. She stared at him with her big brown eyes that made her look like a stupid baby deer.

"Are you ok?" She said, glancing at his arms clutching his stomach then back up at him. Carl nodded, he must've been groaning loudly. She grabbed her fancy handbag she used as a backpack, which he didn't understand why girls did that. Wouldn't their arms just get tired with all the homework and textbooks we get? He looked at her bag, big black and leather, which had gold pendent that had the letters MK encircled in the middle. A leather piece of material fell onto his face and he grabbed it between his fingers reading the letters Michael Kors. Oh wow, this bag must be expensive he thought, Debs and Fi always talk about Michael Kors with longing expressions 'cause the bags alone cost 5 bills. Why would anyone drop more than $10 on a purse? He straightened up and dropped the material back on the desk and he leaned up on his elbows to get comfy so he could daydream again.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and he turned his head toward Adelaide, looking over his shoulder at her. She was holding a glass container with a neatly cut ham sandwich with the crusts cut off. She nudged him with the container, his mouth watering.

"No thanks" he mustered out, he hated taking handouts, especially from a rich girl. Adelaide frowned and flipped her dark brown wavy hair over her shoulder. A burst of coconut and vanilla sent overcame him and he sniffed deeply trying to get the smell back. "Fuck, that smelt good!" He whispered, laughing. "Are you trying to fucking drug me?" Adelaide smiled, her eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Doesn't it smell fucking fantastic?" She emphasized the word fucking, but her innocent demeanor and high voice betrayed her making it sound awkward and forced. Carl let out a loud scoff, drawing attention to him and Adelaide for a moment causing Adelaide to blush.

"Don't swear," Carl teased, nudging her with his elbow. Adelaide smiled and pushed the container towards Carl.

"Eat it, please. Your stomach is distracting me." She smirked at him. Carl smirked back and opened the container. The smell of ham wafting into his nose oh was he hungry. Plus, this was some class A ham, it wasn't those packaged meats Fiona buys, this was from the deli, freshly cut. His mouth was watering as he took a bite. It was delicious; it was full of lettuce, tomato, cheese and ham. He ignored everyone as he filled his stomach. He probably looked like a fat ass eating this angel made sandwich. When he was done, he snapped back the lid and pushed it toward Adelaide who was staring at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"Thanks," Carl said, slightly embarrassed. Adelaide perked up and grabbed the container and stuffed it back into her bag. She took out a juice box with a little elephant on it and gave it to Carl. Carl glanced at the elephant and raised an eyebrow at Adelaide.

"Don't hate on my elephant, ok? It's cute," Adelaide, said giggling, Carl chuckled and stabbed the straw into the little opening. Carl's hand engulfed the juice box, his hand being twice the size of the miniature juice box. He drank the box in 10 seconds.

"That was like 2 sips…" Carl said confused and staring at the box, "Why would you get mini juice boxes when regular juice boxes are so small?"

Adelaide shrugged and took out another mini juice box and started sipping it herself.

Beep. The announcement system came on.

"Adelaide Clarkson, your parents have called and have asked if you could go to your book club meeting by yourself, they promise that your chauffer will pick you up at 7 sharp."

Carl glanced at Adelaide who was blushing heavily, she choked out a 'Yes ok' and looked down away from everybody's gaze. Actually, just the South Side glares, including myself.

The bell rang and he jumped up, he mumbled thanks to Adelaide again, grabbed his bag and jacket and quickly walked out the door. He was off to smoke another cig with the boys.


	3. Ya convict

He put his jacket on and wrapped his scarf around his face again but leaving room for his mouth so he could smoke as he walked in the cold again. Lunch was pretty boring, just scaring some kids and play fighting with the boys which resulted in a black eye and a scolding from Ms. K. She kept saying, "We were 16 and young men so we should start acting like ones". Whatever, we were just playing.

He spotted some South Side kids terrorizing some rich bitch and he scoffed, never terrorize a rich girl, or any girl for that matter. But more so, rich girls, they got rich daddies with connections who could easily lock you up for life at a snap of their fingers. He looked closely and noticed big white fluffy earmuffs and a white button down coat with white fur boots. He sighed, what is up with rich people, getting everything white and matching. A gold glint caught his eye and he stared again at the terrorizing pod and realized Adelaide was in the midst of the pod. Her bag in the clutches of the boys, he swore under his breath and jogged over to the pod, no one noticed his arrival and he cleared his throat to get their attention. Carl easily stood over them at 6'2, making him the tallest of the Gallagher boys and at least 5 inches taller than the tallest boy. These guys were freshmen and from the same block as him, they stepped away nervously.

"Hey … Carl …" The tallest boy said, Carl shook his head.

"Right," he dismissed and grabbed her bag from the boy, "leave her alone, ya here?" Carl spoke sternly, looking lazy. He smoked a drag from his cig, blowing it into the face of the boy with blonde messy hair.

"No, she's ours." The smallest of the boys said, glaring and spitting onto the floor next to Carl. The other boy's eyes widened and started nudging him, in warning. He glanced at Adelaide and noticed her big deer eyes wide and scared looking. Carl smiled and pushed the boys outta his way. Putting his arm around Adelaide's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Are you fucking her!?" The shrimp yelled, clearly aghast by Carl's arm around Adelaide.

"Are you alright?" Carl said ignoring the shrimp and walking off with Adelaide, thinking he has got to tell Fi and Debs about this. They'd be so proud. Crazy fucked up Carl, a knight in shining armor. Even though, he didn't fight. He didn't have to; everyone around the block knew he was crazy from a young age. Plus, the black eye Hank gave him probably made him look even more intimidating. Adelaide took a deep breath and straightened up fixing her earmuffs. Carl handed her the bag and patted her shoulder, Adelaide smiled wearily and clutched her bag.

"Well, that was fun." She said sarcastically, she let out a sob as tears ran down her face. Carl stopped and stood there awkwardly looming over her.

"Hey, Addy no. It's alright," He used Addy because he remembered Debs told him nicknames are comforting and he felt like he should be fucking comforting right now even though this was making him uncomfortable. When Debs cries he usually makes fun of her or tickles her till she stops. But no, this wasn't the time for that. Addy spun around and glared up at him, her cheeks bright pink and her eyes red.

"Alright? It's not ok! Oh my goodness, I could've been killed!" She was in hysterics, people around them were looking over and Carl couldn't help but crack a smile, which he covered up rather quickly. But Addy noticed and stormed off.

"It's not funny Carl!" She screamed, stomping away. Her brown ringlets bouncing up and down. He looked ahead of her and noticed a big frozen puddle, uh oh. He could've yelled for her to stop, but how could he turn down a hilarious wipeout. He loved seeing people in pain, it always made him laugh, you know, as long as they weren't dying or anything. Actually, if they deserved they deserved it. Carl let out a chuckle. Addy stepped forward and just as he was expecting, she flew backwards, sprawling out on the ground with a scream. He let out a great big laugh and caught up with an even angrier Addy Clarkson. Her kilt had ridden up to reveal a big chunk of her thigh and a big brown birthmark on her upper thigh, which kind of looked like a blob of mud.

"Mmm, nice mole." He teased, staring down at Addy. She moved to cover herself. Carl lent out a hand and she grabbed it, getting up and shaking herself off. Her lips were in a pout and she was glaring at everything and everyone around her, mostly just Carl.

"My ass is going to bruise," she stated, pushing her hair outta the way.

"I can take a look at it, if you want." Carl smiled, wishing she'd say yes. Addy was really pretty but he didn't think she was really a 'tap that ass' kind of girl, she was a rich petty catholic girl and he didn't have time for that.

"Ha ha. Very funny," She said smiling again at Carl. She didn't mind Carl, the neighborhood's criminal case, as people called him. He didn't seem at all like the rumors circulating around made him out to be, though she did recall him beating up some boys last semester outside the main office, which landed him in Juvy for a month. Plus she has sat beside him or near him in every class she's ever had and he always seemed to greet her with a smirk or a slight head nod, at least when he attended school.

"Mind if I tag along?" Carl said sniffling and walking a little big faster so the slowpoke Addy could keep up, he needed to check in 15 minutes.

"I can take care of myself," She said sternly, dismissing him with her hand.

Carl slapped her hand away and carried on walking beside her, she glared from the side of her eyes and he did as well.

"Why do you need to go to the library?"

"Stupid fucking community hours," Carl said kicking a can a few feet away, his words flowing and sounding cool and collected unlike anything she had sounded like. Her father was strict upon lady like rules and she was forbidden to say such vulgar terms ever.

"Oh right," she said recalling the rumor her friends spoke of at lunch a few weeks ago, Carl supposedly robbed a Target and got caught. "You aren't as sneaky as you thought, huh?"

"Like you know… Miss follows everything daddy says." He said slightly agitated, glancing at Addy as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

"That's not true,"

"Ya, ok." Carl scoffed, cutting her off. She pushed him and took the library stairs 2 at a time.

"You don't know me, Carl." She said sweetly, smirking at him. "See ya later, ya convict."


	4. I shit myself'

Carl grabbed his last box of books to put away for the night, jogging through the aisles and practically throwing books into the places they belonged. He jogged back to Jerry, the middle aged librarian who was secretly a pedophile, and checked out. He glanced at his watch that he stole from Wal-Mart and saw that he had just less than 15 minutes to run home and be home in time for 8, if he ran he'd get there in 10. He grabbed his coat and pushed open the doors and was greeted with mixture of rain and hail with winds so strong they were making branches fall off trees and into the streets. He shrugged and pulled up his jacket to cover his head and set off.

"Hey Carl!"

Carl whirled around glancing at the top of the stairs and saw big white earmuffs. Oh god … Carl grimaced and looked taken aback, was Addy stalking him …

"What?" He said sounding rather dumb but decided to walk back up the stairs rather than stalling in the middle of the road in which he was already soaked. He climbed the stairs and went back into the main doors to see Addy smiling big with her stupid huge eyes.

"Are you following me?" Carl stated still looking at her funny; he looked at his watch, 5 minutes to go.

"No … I" Addy blushed looking embarrassed, "No, it's just … no one came to pick me up,"

"Why? No one wants you?" Carl said jokingly, smiling his perfectly white teeth.

"Ha. Ha." Addy checked her Iphone, he watched her eyebrows furrow and saw her eyes begin to water because her eyes were so damn huge. She sniffled and cleared her throat. "Ok, sorry to bother you Carl, I'll see you later" She turned around and went to sit on the stairs inside the building. She waved and looked back at her phone, Carl was so confused with what just happened.

"Is no one coming?" He mumbled low, clearing his throat and hopefully the awkwardness in the air.

"No … But it's fine … He'll probably come around 11 …" Addy took out a book and placed her purse on her side.

Carl glanced again at his watch, 5 minutes late. God damn. He stepped towards Addy and grabbed her book, her phone and her dumb earmuffs that looked fucking expensive as shit and stuffed them all into her bag. Addy flinched away and swallowed hard probably thinking he was stealing. Carl laughed and pulled her up, "I'm not robbing you and frankly I feel insulted, we're going to mine ok? My sis is making ribs," Addy hesitated and shrugged and followed him out the door. Before they stepped outside Carl took off his jacket and slipped on the purse, he didn't want the rain to ruin the leather and then slipped his coat back on making his jacket bulge.

"What are you even doing?" Addy asked laughing at the site of Carl Gallagher holding a purse.

"This looks expensive," Carl laughed, posing like an idiot for Addy in hopes of cheering her up, since that's what Debs would want him to do.

"Not really, I could always get another" Addy stated, she probably didn't even think twice about money. Carl sighed and grabbed Addy's arm, jogging down the steps and into the rain. Rain splashed around them, on them, everywhere. Addy was squealing and laughing like a crazy lady. Carl ignoring her, jogged with determination, Addy wasn't the one going to get a beat down from Fi.

"We're almost there," Carl screamed over the roar of the rain, as they entered South Side Addy began to slow, taking in her surroundings. Carl pulled her to get her attention back; Addy tightened her grip on Carl's arm, sticking as close as she could while jogging. They went through an alleyway and reached the steps of the Gallagher abode. Their heavy steps alerted the Gallagher's inside and Ian opened the back door, glancing at Carl and staring hard at Addy with a shocked expression that quickly changed to a smile.

"Well, hello there" Ian said leaning against the door with his arms crossed, Carl snorted and pushed through with Addy first so Fi wouldn't hit him. Addy slipped but Carl grabbed the back of her jacket and lifted her back to her feet before she even fell. Fi, Liam, Debs, Lip, Mandy, Shiela, Mickey and Jimmy were all sitting at the dinner table open mouthed staring at Addy. Addy's big stupid eyes opened wider if possible and smiled as well as did a little wave. Thankful to finally be in a house rather then outside in the ghetto, which was probably one of her top fears. You know, being a rich girl and all.

"Hello, I'm Addy! Nice to meet you!" She lunged forward shaking everyone's hand excitedly. Carl along with everyone else stared hard at Addy with awkward smiles.

"Hey fuckfaces," Carl greeted jamming a fry into his mouth from Fi's plate as he took off his coat. Everyone was now staring at Carl and the bag hanging over his shoulder. Fi stood up, furious and fuming.

"DID YOU ROB THIS GIRL!?" Addy's eyes widened as Fi's voice rang out around the room. Carl let out a great big laugh and nodded.

"I also forced her to come over and greet you all," Carl pushed pass Fi and grabbed Addy and went upstairs. "We'll be back,"

"Use a condom," Lip yelled, Addy looked at Carl with her mouth agape. She blushed at the vulgarity and cleared her throat.

"Alright, I guess" Carl yelled back, Addy slapped his arm.

"We will not!" She hissed, her eyes wide and scared looking.

"You don't want to use a condom? Wow, Addy I'm surprised," Carl smirked playfully walking towards his room.

"No sex!" Addy whispered, Carl turned around with his hands on his hips and pursed his lips trying to resemble Addy.

"Don't be so uptight!" Carl replied, "We're just kidding!" He walked to his room, which he used to share with Ian and Lip. Everything was the same except for the fact the room was just his. Liam gets his own room along with Debs and Fi. Since Ian got Frank into rehab, they've had so much room. Carl pointed to Addy's coat that was soaking the floor, she took it off and placed it on the back a chair. But then her white shirt was soaked through, revealing her light pink lacy bra. Carl cleared his throat refusing to look at her before he got too excited. He rummaged in his drawer for a clean shirt and found one that said 'I shit myself' and some black sweat pants. He threw it to Addy and pushed her into the bathroom.

"That's the only clean clothes I have so deal with it," Addy frowned at the shirt and huffed. Carl closed the door behind her and grabbed some sweats and a plain white t-shirt that he wore yesterday and went downstairs.

Everyone looked at Carl looking beyond him to find Addy but not finding her so everyone returned their gaze to Carl.

"What?" Carl said stuffing his face with fries, looking at everyone's expressions.

Addy's steps were a warning to everyone to go back to their food. As Addy stepped down from the steps Carl glanced at her and let out a howl of laughter. Addy was blushing and trying to cover the words written across her chest. Everyone started laughing and Addy cracked a smile, her hair was up in a messy bun with her pearl dangly earrings shinning in the light. Carl cleared his throat dismissing the fact that her earrings were worth more than his house, each. Carl pushed Liam down the table and reached over Fi for another chair for Addy.

"Thanks," Addy smiled while briefly touching Carl's shoulder as she got into her seat. Carl stared at her hand on his shoulder as did Lip and Mandy who were across them.

"Is that a Michael Kors bag?" Mandy asked, her tone rude as always. Addy smiled and nodded while she ate a French. Mandy scoffed and went back to her food.

"So, why are hanging out with this crazy psycho?" Debs asked Addy staring at Carl in disgust as he stuffed his face.

"He has come to my rescue twice today, " Addy said smiling, her eyes crinkling. She nudged and winked at Carl who smiled back with his mouth full. Her thigh was against his due to the tightness of the guests at the table. Carl couldn't take his mind off her thigh against his or her birthmark on her upper thigh or her exposed neck or her lacy bra.


End file.
